


once upon a time

by gathers_no_moss



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Season/Series 06, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: Jack frowned and caressed her cheek, trailing a streak of red across her skin.





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> long ago written for lost_in_108 on livejournal. also posted on ff.net. this is an edited version.

Her fists grasped the blue fabric of his t-shirt, her knuckles white and digging into the skin around the wound, holding him into an existence he could no longer live.

His life continued seeping through the seams of desperation her fingers had made, spilling onto the bed between them.

Tears trickled down her face, the salty taste hitting her lips, disappearing on her tongue. Her smile is defeat.

“Lie to me,” she whispered. 

Jack frowned and caressed her cheek, trailing a streak of red across her skin. He can't deny her. Not after everything.

“And they lived happily ever after.”


End file.
